


Super Friends

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's DC Universe [1]
Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Kissing, Multi, Neglect, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Being in a relationship with a super hero is tough enough and especially if that is with someone with Superman. Lois feels sexually frustrated and talks it over with Supergirl who introduces her to someone that will be able to help Lois with her problems.Another fan fiction story and one that I might make into a series, enjoy.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (Original) © MaxbassSuperman, Lois Lane & Supergirl © DC Comics
Series: Marcella's DC Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120703
Comments: 5





	Super Friends

Somewhere in Metropolis there is a heated discussion going on between two of its more famous citizens. “Clark, I cannot believe you’re going out again! Can’t someone else protect Metropolis for one night?!” Lois screams out at a bewildered Clark who does not know what to so. “You know I can’t do that Lois now that Brainiac is on the lose again. The only one I might ask is not around and I haven’t seen Kara for days or might have asked her”, Clark says now fully dressed in his Superman costume as he sets himself to leave to protect the planet once again. “She might be busy in Central City so I am really sorry Lois but I have to leave”, Superman says before flying out of the window.

“Yeah yeah all I here is you saying that you might ask her or might ask someone else but never I will ask him/her”, Lois growls knowing full well that Clark’s super-hearing would catch what she says before she closes the window and closes the curtains. While the hot dark haired beauty undresses, she slowly moves towards the shower and grabs a dildo from her nightstand drawer. She places the pleasure stick on the soap dispenser while the water runs from the shower head and steps underneath it and water flows down her hot and horny body. “Fuck I need a dick so much”, she moans and grabs the dildo, lubes it up and starts to push it in her heated cunt causing her to moan as she starts to play with herself while her partner is of to fight another threat.

Meanwhile in Central City in an apartment belonging to Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, loud noises could be heard from the inside but nothing on the outside as if all the sounds are blocked. 

Kara lays there on her bed completely naked and breathing heavily as if she is in heat, her tongue moving over her lips wetting them while her blue eyes gaze towards the flame-haired woman also in the room. “Come on, Marcella! Join me; you know you want it as much as I do!” Kara says with a mischievous smile on her face while she slightly spreads her legs. “Can’t deny that, hun! Never found someone who was that horny”, she smiles looking at the teasing of her sex partner, “we have been going at it for a few days now, ever since we met. Shouldn’t you defend justice and all that crap?” The blond super hero looks with a smirk on her face “Can you really say that seeing how hard you are? Besides, my cousin will most likely do those kind of things anyway, he has a difficult time delegating stuff though that leaves me with plenty of time to fuck around” and Supergirl sticks her tongue out and then licks her lips teasingly with it.

The thick cock twitches in response releasing a few drops of pre-cum making Kara’s eyes widen with glee. Marcella smiles and jumps on the bed, her hand slips between Supergirl’s thighs and rubs against the blonde’s womanhood, a smile crosses Marcella’s face bringing her fingers to her lips and licks them clean. “Mmm your cunt does taste super”, the herm goddess grins while slowly spreading the woman’s legs “but since I fed you with my seed already in that pretty mouth of yours earlier, I might as well start and feed your lower lips”. The heterochromatic eyes look down while her hand grabs her shaft and presses the head against the entrance to the woman’s breeding room. 

“Do it! Please fuck me hard and deep! You know how addicted I have grown addicted to your fantastic fat dick, Marcella!” Supergirl professes before she gasps and felt the head of that huge pecker spread her pussy lips while it slides in deeper and deeper. “Oh yes that’s it ooooh I need this so much!” she coos and purrs happily, her pussy was already shaped and molded to accommodate Marcella’s power tool after all the fucking they have done the last couple of days. The powerful legs of Kara wrap around Marcella’s waist and her arms around the neck pulling the herm in and whispers “mmm you know I want your babies now”.

A small shiver goes through the herm’s body when the woman mentioning that she wants her babies and rams her cock in all the way. This causes the girl underneath to gasp and bites her lip as drops of pre got delivered inside her womb. “God, I should be used to this by now but fuck, still feels amazing fuck!” Supergirl says with a groan feeling that giant jackhammer press against her insides. The goddess grins on top of the Kryptonian and starts to move her hips. Kara slowly starts to moan and looks up to see Marcella’s come closer but before she could react, her lips get closed by Marcella’s lips as the herm starts to lewdly kiss Kara. Lewd noises come from their lips as the goddess’ tongue slips into the alien’s mouth while those hips kept moving. 

The woman could not help but moan in the deep and passionate kiss, she felt so good and horny and could still not believe the effect this otherworldly herm had on her but she lets those thoughts go. Her cunt was dripping wet and coats those orbs of the goddess each time they come down and spank Kara’s ass that way. The goddess’ bubble butt kept moving and jiggling with each thrust and both females start to lose themselves in their passionate fucking. “Mmm you’re so lovely, dear Kara”, Marcella whispers in Kara’s ear before she left a hickey in the neck and went to lock lips again. 

Minutes pass and the two rut like animals before they both roar in animalistic lust which gets followed by a huge load getting released inside Supergirl’s womb while that stretched out pussy squirts like wild fire. The two of them orgasm like crazy before it ebbs down a little and lay there on top of one another. Their cheeks blushing as their eyes lock and a grin crosses Kara’s lips as she feels her womb filled beyond capacity. “Ready for round 2, babe?” Marcella asks and Kara nods as the y continue where they left off.

A month passes and Kara and Marcella have been going at it for most of the time while Lois has been sitting at home while Clark is off to fight evil wherever he could only causing for Lois to get more and more frustrated and perhaps even more irritable when Kara decides to visit Lois and start talking.

“I understand that he is needed to defend Metropolis and the world but he acts like he is the only one, all I ask for is at least one night together”, Lois complains and sighs while looking at her partner’s cousin. “I am sorry to hear that, Lois. I understand completely how you feel which is why I don’t even try to ask him anymore and been rather occupied with other things the last few months”, Kara grins a little subconsciously rubbing her belly. Then she looks up and smiles when she sees the expression on Lois’ face. An idea crosses her mind and giggles a little and Kara looks into the raven-haired’s eyes “what if I share of what I have been doing with you, Lois? I am sure it will be what you need”. 

The black-haired beauty looks confused at the blonde but bites her lip and slowly nods. She had been horny for so long and the only relief she got was from her dildo. Kara grins and nods grabbing her phone going through her phone number list “good choice, trust me when I say that you’re not going to regret this”. Lois wonders about that now but then she sees Kara press call and bring her phone to her ear. “Hello my dear, I have a friend here that needs you and what you offer badly. Are you free now? You are? Good, could you come here? Ok I will”, and then the alien hangs up and seem to concentrate with her eyes open. 

Suddenly Lois sees Kara’s eye color change from blue to a green in the right eye and a gold color in the left eye for only a few seconds before they revert back. “What was that?” Lois’ journalistic instinct kicks in for a moment. “She needs to know where we are so when I think of her she can find where I am”, Kara explained when suddenly a ring of fairy smoke appears in the living room and out steps Marcella wearing a blood red summer dress, her tattoos completely visible. The black-haired woman notices the eye colors and eyes all the curves and flame-colored hair. “Hello Lois, I am Marcella and hello babe”, Marcella smiles as she introduces herself while grabbing Kara by the ass and kissing her deeply.

The dark-haired beauty looks surprised at the exchange between those two before Kara breaks the kiss and her eyes go towards Lois. A chuckle escapes those ruby lips and winks at her friend, “it has been with her that I have been spending my time with and she got me pregnant”. Marcella looks surprised but then smiles and kisses deeply “mmm now that is a pleasant surprise, darling” The other woman in the room looks stunned at the news “how did she get you pregnant? You need a cock and balls for that” she asks which causes the two lovers to grin.

“Let me show you one of Marcella’s secrets which she has been hiding quite well for you despite what she is wearing”, Kara says pushing forward and then gets to her knees beside the goddess and in front of the female earthling. Suddenly the Kryptonian woman lifts the dress up to show fully filled panties which Kara pulls down to show the biggest dick she has ever seen. Lois’ eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and her legs start to squirm. The sight and scent of and from that huge pecker got her in heat and pussy wet. “ B-but won’t Clark hear and see what is h-happening inside?” Lois stutters while her eyes never leave the sight of Marcella’s meat tower.

Kara grins and picks a small device from between her chest, places it on the table and press the only button on it. The device comes to life emits a low hum before a small blast of air comes from it. “What is that?” Lois asks in surprise and shock at the alien woman who grins widens even more. “It’s a little device I got from Batman which prevents any noise to escape outside of a fifteen feet radius as well as blocking any way to look in via abnormal means like Superman’s X-ray vision, though you can increase or decrease the radius”, Kara smiles before her tongue starts to lick the head of Marcella’s breeding tower giving Lois a naughty wink who processes what just been told to her and then sees that big pecker grow in size and hardness.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, the lust in her being is too much; she starts to undress right to her birthday suit. The blonde smiles and takes the black haired’s example and gets completely naked. Marcella smiles at the sight and remarks “mmm three wet pussies in one room”, giggles watching the two women get closer feeling Kara’s tongue on her rock hard dick now as she sits down on the couch with her legs spread. “Three?” Lois asks before she sits next to Marcella and licks, sucks and plays with the herm’s big breasts. “Yes, Marcella is a herm and has both sets of genders”, Kara explains before her lips go around the fuck sausage’s head. 

“Mmm ok but would you like to play with her pussy then? It has been too long since I had a real cock in my pussy”, the raven-haired woman almost begs. The blonde smiles and nods “of course Lois, be my guest”, moving her lips of the cock and lifts the balls as she starts to lap at that divine wet pussy, “tastes almost as good as your cock”, the Kryptonian woman grins and continues to lap on the goddess’ pussy. Lois climbs on top of the herm and presses her moist entrance against the beast’s head. “It’s so big”, she purrs while pressing her pussy against it slowly popping in as the beast entered the cavern of lust. “Mmm I know you might want to work it in slow but you better take in as much as you can and let it all adjust”, Marcella whispers warmly in Lois’ ear before she felt the herm grab her hips and pushing her dick in halfway. She gasps and whimpers before her lips are locked on the divine being holding her.

Slowly it begins to feel good the kiss helping to ease the pain of her cunt getting stretched so wide by that meat tower. Bit by bit Marcella pushes that cunt over her cock while her tongue plays with the woman’s tongue. Lois gets used to it and starts to move that shaft in deeper herself. “Mmm she is so good and gentle at first and goes rougher once you’re more used to her size lick lick slurp swallow”, Kara says while her tongue furiously works on Marcella’s lower lips and starts to French kiss them causing Marcella’s cum canon to get even harder.

When Marcella notices that Lois began to move on her own and feel that she has adapted to her fuck rod, she looks down at Kara with a smile “I think it is time to shift things in high gear now so lay down on the couch with your legs spread wide”, the herm tells her and does so. “Mmm you have a lovely tight cunt my dear, time for you to get on all fours and like your partner’s cousin’s pussy”, Lois nods not quite there yet but very close to it as she gets of that huge pole, leaving her cunt gaping, and starts to lick Kara’s cunt. Marcella climbs behind Lois Lane and plunges her cock deep into the woman’s wet twat. 

“Oh god yes”, Lois mumbles in Kara’s pussy when that fuck rod invaded her womanhood. “Seems she loves it, my love. Better give it to her hard and deep, I want her addicted to your cock as much as I am”, the blonde woman grins in response to the black beauty’s reaction upon entry. Marcella only grins and starts to pick up the pace; she goes even deeper than before. Faster and faster she goes causing the recipient of that pounding to moan and groan in utter bliss. “Oh god yes fuck me Marcella aaah fuck me hard and deep oh god yes!” Lois screams in pleasure, all inhibitions gone as she gives herself completely to the pleasure she has longed for, her mind shatters in the pleasure of that dong as it ravages her deep.

Her tongue lapping deeply into Kara’s cunt and moans in it lewdly as she sucks on the clit like it is a dick. “Oh Marcella she is there now aaah fuck she is sucking on my clitty so good!” Supergirl moans happily while Lois’ face gets pushed against her womanhood. Lois’ clamp wraps itself tightly around the herm’s fat fuck pole. Her body is in heat and needs this fat herm cock so bad, months of pent up lust breaks through the dam and drowns her mind in an ocean of lustful desire. “More, more”, she begs and pleads, her hone pot leaks honey by the gallons. “Only mmm more than happy to oblige”, Marcella grunts as she shoves the remaining inches all inside, one could clearly see the outlines of her cock rubbing inside against the belly skin. 

“Mmm I can see now why you were busy all that time aaah what an amazing cock”, Lois Lane happily moans with a blush on her face while she looks up for a second. “Oh god yes aaah so glad you love it to, now we can share it oooh you’re so good at licking pussy”, Kara moans happily before a powerful thrust pushes Lois’ face against that wet cunt. The three of them were completely lost in their desire for sex, licking and pounding until all three screamed in pleasure. Kara gushes all over Lois’ face while Marcella began to fill the raven-haired beauties womb to the brim until it starts to spill out and mix with Lois’ girl cum squirting from her cunt.

“That felt so good, now I want more”, the woman from Earth smiles with a lazy smile on her face. The woman from Krypton smiles and looks at the goddess from another world “looks like we got her on board for more, let’s do it till she passes out from pleasure and if all goes well so do I!”, Kara says with a grin on her face though panting slightly. “DEAL!” Marcella shouts with a grin on her face and then pulls Kara close and rams her pole into that tight ass while she pulls Lois in close and kisses her deeply while her fingers slip into that gaping and cream-pied cunt.

Days pass with the three of them stopping only to eat and sleep while the rest they just fuck over and over again. The entire apartment filled with cum from all three of them before they lay there panting and grinning from ear to ear before the fall asleep.

Two months pass after that while the sex as continued at a steady pace between the three of them when one day Marcella picks her phone up. “Hello Marcella...could you come over here please...I need your cock badly”, Lois says and Marcella nods. By now Lois knows how things work so Marcella teleports towards the location. “Rather small, isn’t it?” Marcella says when she sees Lois had already raised her skirt to expose her cunt and it is quickly filled with hard cock. “Mmm so where are we?” Marcella asks in a moaning voice seeing the small device they have used so much over the months. “God I just love your cock inside me so much...we\re in the janitor’s office at the Daily Planet”, she moans in the herm’s ear while they hear a man call Lois’ name. 

“Mmm forget about Clark, just keep fucking me aaah mmm by the way aaaah I am expecting your baby”, she moans and coos happily and Marcella kisses her deeply as the couple keep on pounding until the both cum.

The end?


End file.
